Innocence of Love
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: He had done the worst sin in the book as a man, but he had pleaded she had forgiven. But every moment she spent with him after, despite his sin, she couldn’t help but start to fall in love with him all over again."


**"Innocence of Love"**

**© someonelikeyou10 **

**This publication is protected under the US Copyright Act of 1976 and all other applicable international, federal, state and local laws, and all rights are reserved, including resale rights: you are not allowed to give or sell this to anyone else. If you received this publication from anyone other than someonelikeyou10 you've received a pirated copy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or items inflicted with this story, **

**September 1, 2009**

_Hey guys! (: My new story! I know it wasn't listed in my future stories, but that's because it's completely unplanned. But I'm probably touching a really hard subject here, so I want to be careful with this story. Please give me your comments and thoughts through a review or a PM. Thank you! _

_**"He had done the worst sin in the book as a man, but he had pleaded she had forgiven. But every moment she spent with him after, despite his sin, she couldn't help but start to fall in love with him all over again."**_

**

* * *

**

The thought made me grimace again.

It was almost like there was no way to wash it off. But as I felt the water from the shower head fall down around my body, I couldn't help but look at the bruises on my neck and other parts of my body, feeling his mouth, hands all over my body again.

I didn't know how to feel; whether to holler and cry for being violated in the worst way possible, or to scream and jump for joy for finally being noticed by the best friend in other ways than a friend. My mind was spinning as I grabbed my stomach and slowly fell to the floor. I could see the look in his eyes as he had taken my pureness away from me, the look of lust and seduction.

For the first time in seven since I've been on birth control, I thanked my mother for convincing me to be on birth control due to the heavy flow of my monthly periods. If I hadn't done so, I couldn't think of what would have happened to me.

A single pregnant mother at seventeen

The thought flashed through my head but I shook it off my head, glad it wasn't me in that position. I let out a fake laugh and continued to laugh as the tears finally started, slowly falling down my cheeks being drowned in the water from the shower head. But then the pain hit. The crushing pain in my chest, I choked on my own fake forced laughter before finally releasing the sob; my throat tightening as I clenched my fists and held my face in my hands, continuing to sob into the drowning sound of the shower water rapidly falling down.

Only one thought was running through my head: I was raped by my best friend.

-

"_Hey guys have anyone seen Troy? I've been looking for him everywhere." The brunette was responded with shakes of heads and murmurs of 'no.' Smiling at the group of friends, she continued to look for the blue eyed best friend she hadn't seen since they've arrived at the party two hours earlier. _

_Sighing after realizing that he wasn't dancing or drinking, she frowned at the thought of her best friend probably at an empty room upstairs with a random girl._

'_Oh goody..I guess I have to find myself a ride home, again.'_

_It was almost cliché how it all worked out. _

_They would arrive at the party together, and he would promise to take her home after the party before being rushed off to their separate groups but by the end of the night she would know that he was probably doing whatever in an empty with a different girl each time. And then the next morning, he would come straight to her house with a hangover, and stricken face before apologizing for ditching her, which she would accept and they would spend the rest of the morning eating cheerios and watching cartoons. _

_It was always the same, but she hoped every time that one day she would be that girl in the empty room, but they wouldn't be randomly fucking, no in her dreams they would be making love. But then every time her hopes would be crushed when she would catch him going to a room with a girl, or not finding him throughout the party the whole night. _

_She had learned her lesson to not interrupt his little 'sessions' when she had accidentally ran into him doing the deed with the head cheerleader Lyla, which resulted in nothing but dreadful memories and haunted pictures. _

_But as she sat down at the couch in the living room, sipping on the red cup filled with alcohol while ignoring the grinding drunken couples in the dance floor and the pounding music, she didn't realize just how different it would be this time._

_It would change everything. _

_She would finally be the girl in the empty bedroom, but they wouldn't be making love, no, he would be taking her innocence._

_Forcefully. _

_-_

He screamed to himself, punching the wall next to him, letting the anger through. He couldn't believe what he had done the previous night. He couldn't remember much of it due to the amount of alcohol in his system, but he could remember little flashbacks.

Him coming to the party with Gabriella. Him chugging down the drinks like there was no tomorrow. Him somehow ending up in the bathroom throwing up, where Gabriella had found him. Him pushing Gabriella to the wall, and forcefully kissing her. Him listening but ignoring the protests the came out of Gabriella's mouth. And **him** forcing himself onto his best friend.

But what struck through his head the most was the stricken look on his best friend's face as he pumped into her when he had finally realized what he was doing. But by then, it was too late.

Far too late.

He had done the worst sin in the book; the thing he had looked down on, the thing he vowed he would never do.

He had forcefully taken away a girl's innocence.

His best friend's innocence.

Looking at the shaking newly scarred hands from when he had punched the wall, he let the tears drop down his face onto the hands where the salty tears stung the new scars, but it didn't matter because the pain in from his newly made scars was nothing compared to the pain his chest from the pain he had caused his best friend.

-

"_Gabriella! I just saw Troy heading to the bathroom, but from what I saw, he looked like he was about to hurl." The brunette abruptly stood up from her spot, worry and relief in her eyes as she questioned the freshman who had just given her information about her best friend._

"_Which bathroom?" The freshman pointed towards the stairs as she looked at the senior with kind eyes, noticing the worry, but not the relief. _

"_The one upstairs; I think it was the second door on the right." The senior thanked the freshman, before swiftly walking past the dance floor and heading towards the stairs where she was headed to help her best friend. The freshman looked at the retrieving figure and smiled, shaking her head at the brunette. _

'Poor Gabriella; I wonder when Troy will finally notice the girl in front of him?_' Letting out another sigh, the freshman turned back around and headed towards the pool in the backyard where the drinks were. _

"_Troy?" She could hear the running of the faucet and opened the door to come face to face with a pale, messy haired best friend. _

"_Hey Gabriella." She sighed as he greeted her with a hoarse hello, before glancing towards the toilet where she could see his breakfast and lunch in the toilet. Swallowing the sickening feeling in her stomach, she turned to Troy, glancing down his shirt to see some of his stomach contents staining onto the bright blue and white stripped polo shirt. _

_She swiftly walked to the toilet, pinching her nose with her fingers with one hand and flushing the toilet with another. Then she looked into her purse to grab a small bottle filled with perfume before spraying it in the room, soon replacing the smell of the vomit with her soft sweet fragrance. She motioned for Troy to come closer, and took a sniff of him before pulling back, disgust written on her face._

"_Ugh Troy, you stink." The half sobered, half drunk teen chuckled with his hoarse voice to be replied by Gabriella's strict command._

"_Take off your shirt. Oh, and your wife beater too. They both probably stink." Usually he would reply with a perverted comment, but he decided that this wasn't the time for jokes and listened to her command, taking off his shirt followed by his wife beater and handing it to his best friend._

"_Thanks Gabi." Gabriella shook her head and flashed him a small smile as she started turning on the faucet, and soaking the clothing with water. _

"_Gabi, you don't happen to have any mints in that bag of yours, do you?" The brunette stopped the faucet, and dried her hands on her blue, white, and black checkered shirt before grabbing her purse and looking through it briefly before taking out a small blue box marked with 'Listerine' and threw it at the basketball player. _

"_No mints, but breath strips. Yes." Troy took a strip and laid it on his tongue, letting the minty flavor spread throughout his mouth and replacing the taste of vomit and alcohol from his mouth. As Gabriella continued to wash his clothes, she didn't notice Troy watching her closely, gliding his eyes over her petite frame. Troy continued to stare at his best friend as she turned the faucet off, squeezed out the water from his soaked clothes before opening them back up, and smelling them once more before letting a smile appear on her face. _

_At that exact moment, as Troy watched the smile appear, he removed himself from the wall and swiftly gliding across the room and grabbing her face and attaching his lips to her. Hearing the gasp escape the brunette's lips, he felt his arousal rise and pushed his groin to hers. _

_He suddenly felt the lips of his best friend return the kiss and wrap her small arms around his neck as he moved his to wrap around her waist. Disregarding the soaked clothes by throwing on the floor, he lifted her legs until they were wrapped around his as they stumbled out of the bathroom, down the hallway where they had hit wall after wall, until they miraculously found an empty bedroom. _

_As soon as they entered the room, he felt the hands of his best friend rake over his chest and down his abs resulting in waves of pleasure throughout his body as he detached his lips from hers and roughly bit into her neck and then letting his tongue sweep across the bite to 'smother' the bite. He continued to bite and nip as he slowly moved down, before grabbing her shirt attempting to take it off, but ripping it in the process. _

_Slowly all of their clothes were removed, but as Troy continued to kiss in places no other hands has touched before hers, she felt the sudden panic as he licked, sucked, and kissed._

"_T-troy, w-wa-wait-" but she was responded with nothing as he carried on with his activities, ignoring the warning his brain sent him and that was when Gabriella finally realized what was going to happen._

"_Tro-troy, st-stop!" However, her wishes to stop was disregarded as he persisted with his actions and this time Gabriella started attempting to push him off with him all her strength as he resumed. As she felt the tears form she suddenly felt his detach his lips from her body, and her body let out a sigh of relief before suddenly feeling an intense pain from the lower portion, and it only took seconds for her to realize what Troy had just done._

"_St-stop! Plea-please St-stop!" Now she was screaming, but he continued to thrust into her, and she couldn't help but fear as she looked into the eyes of her best friend, far different from the usual bright blue eyes she had love and she couldn't do anything as she suddenly felt herself turn numb as the big teardrops started falling from her eyes. She didn't know how long it went on, the pain and hurt, until she felt his abruptly stop with wide eyes, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Please….stop.." She whispered using all her might to say those two simple words. _

_Troy looked into the teary scared eyes of his best friend before letting reality fall back into him. _

_He had just violated a girl._

_He had just violated Gabriella Montez, his best friend. _

_-_

Two broken teenagers

Two broken hearts.

And the loss of innocence of yet another girl.

_Who knew that one drunken party would cause this? _

_Nobody. _

* * *

**God. That was effed up. PLEASE comments and thoughts are very much needed. **

**But WAIT. **

**I don't want many of you guys to think that this is the end. This will be a chapter story, so this is NOT THE END. The summary pretty much says that she'll fall in love with him again, but just to be clear. THIS IS A TROYELLA. I would NEVER write a story that ends with a different couple or them broken up. **

**This is probably one of the most serious scenes I have written so please understand. I'm gonna keep this rated M, but for NOW (Just to be safe) but I won't be writing any type of intense sex scenes because that is not my skill. I know there are a lot of talented authors out there who can, but I just can't. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Oh, and BEAUTIFUL MISTAKES should be up by this week:) Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
